Wanted Angel Got Personal Hell
by kitty of silver
Summary: Asking for an angel means getting Hell first. At least, that's what Eevie learned. She loved him, then she came to hate him. But if an angel is a demon, what's left to want? Crappy summary, just read it...


All I'd ever wanted was someone to love, and for them to love me in return. So, when I found my angel, turns out he was really a demon. Every scar healed by now, but only on the outside. My peace of mind will never return.

Wait a minute, you don't know what I'm talking about. I have an idea. Let's go back to the beginning. Go back about two years ago...

I guess it all started in my fourth period Math class...

Kairi flipped back her hair and pouted. "You don't understand, Eevie! This party is the most important one so far this year!" I rolled my blue-ish green eyes and rubbed my forehead. "Kai, that's what you said about the last party."

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. I tilted my head to the side, waiting to hear her witty comeback. She opened and closed her mouth, looking strangely like a fish as she tried (unsuccessfully) to reply snappily. I gave her a _look_ and turned to my work.

Sora, who sat in front of us, turned in his seat and grinned. "Eevie? Can I copy your answers? Please?" "No, Sora. You cannot." His eyes got that wide sorrowful look, but I ignored him. Kairi snickered and blew her boyfriend a kiss.

"Alright. Is everyone finished? The bell will ring in a few minutes. Please put your name on your paper and turn them in." The teacher stood at the front of the class, watching for note passing and texting. God, what a control-freak.

The bell rang and we left for lunch. Me, Kairi, and Sora went down the hall. Soon, we were joined by Naminé and Roxas. I laughed at some wise crack Sora made at his twin's expense, then ran right into some kid.

The impact threw me to the ground, all my papers and textbooks scattering everywhere. Kairi sqealed and Naminé jumped back into Roxas. The boys were overtly surprised as well. I scrambled to get my things, then I looked up at the boy I'd run into. That was the day the world ended for me.

Sorry for the interruption, but I just want to let you know this. No one ever thought it would go down the way it did. The two of us wanted to marry and live together forever. God forbid...

Back to the story...

He was tall, but not intimidatingly so. He has a shock of black hair that curled just under his ears. His eyes reminded me of a clear October sky; bright, cloudless, and blue, blue, BLUE! His lightly tanned skin matched him perfectly. I found myself staring at his perfection and quickly looked away.

Naminé (bless her dear little heart) was kneeling beside me, gathering papers and stuffing them into my bag. I helped her, and (Lawd behold!), the boy knelt across from us and gathered stray papers, handing them to us.

After every paper and pencil was again packed into my bag, the boy introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Jaidon." Everyone (except me and my tounge-tied self) said hi back. "I'm Roxas. This is my twin, Sora, his girlfriend and future wife, Kairi, and my girlfriend, Naminé. Quite obvious, but you've already met Eevie." I smiled weakly and waved stupidly.  
Jaidon smiled at me, melting my heart right there. He nodded to Roxas, "Albeit a quick and rather embarrassing way." I blushed as everyone else laughed. Jaidon looked at me for a long moment as the others tried to catch their breath. It was a look that said, _love at first sight_.

We all ate lunch together, but I could only pick at my food. The others noticed, but they said nothing. Jaidon didn't give me the look anymore that day, but I often saw him staring at me, only to look away when he realized I'd seen him. It was strange; I wasn't used to people being shy around me, because _I_ was the shy one.

Maybe that's why I never saw it coming.

Sorry, but I have a long story, so I'm going to skip five weeks ahead.

Jaidon leaned down and kissed me again. I giggled as his fingers danced over my cheek. "What?" "That tickles." He blinked, then his angellic grin spread over his face. I melted again, like always, and curled up against his side. His strong arms slid around me and hugged me close.

My parents weren't home, and it would stay that way for hours. I smiled and looked up at Jaidon. He looked back, then kissed me again and again. Suddenly the phone rang. I jerked away and started to get up.

Jaidon growled and pulled me back down. I yelped in surprise at the force behind his action. "Jaidon, if it's my parents, and I don't pick up, they'll worry and they'll come home early." He listened, then waved his hand, as if dismissing the comment. I tried to get up again, but he went from gentle and loving, to rough and angry.

He pinned me down. "You're not going anywhere." I started to protest, but he suddenly kissed me forcefully. When he pulled his lips away, I looked at him, stunned. "Jaidon, that hurt... a lot." He touched my lips. "I'm sorry, but you were going somewhere without me. I didn't want you to go."

His voice scared me. We'd been together for weeks now, and he'd never been this way before. The phone had stopped ringing and Kairi's worried voice floated from the kitchen. _"Eevie? I thought you were gonna' be home all day. Where are you? Call me."_

I never did get to return that call.

Jaidon sat back, allowing me to sit up. I got to my feet and crossed my arms. "Jaidon, could you go, please? I don't like the way you're acting." He said nothing, but he stood and headed for the door. I waited, then I went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. I dialed Kairi's number and listened to it ring.

Out of nowhere, Jaidon's hand appeared and slammed the phone down. I turned, but he was only a few inches away. My breath caught in my throat as I waited for Jaidon's reaction. "No one sends me away. No one," He whispered dangerously.


End file.
